


【索博】祝酒

by bestvest



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 意识流！, 暗黑向！, 莎乐美AU！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: “我想吻你的嘴，”比尔博把酒杯碰到唇边，伊鲁博的酒如血般腥甜甘美，它的酒器如月光般冰冷，“我想要你的项上人头。”
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, 索博 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【索博】祝酒

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：八千年前脑的莎乐美AU！垃圾暗黑戏剧风意识流。）
> 
> 胡编乱造中土历史，时间线混乱。
> 
> 大量化用莎乐美原句，化用的部分以“*”标明 只会抄袭王尔德的我就是屑

夜幕降临时，南方的野兽与魔眼蠢蠢欲动，比尔博·巴金斯倚着伊鲁博王宫冰冷的石柱入眠，怀中揣着中土大地上几个最为危险的秘密：至尊魔戒，铸于索隆之手，淬于山火，世间权能向其颔首；阿肯宝钻，孤山之心，曾骄傲地闪耀于伊鲁博王座，中土矮人将其尊为王权与荣耀的象征；但最后一个秘密比前两个更加危险，若是没有它，这两件宝物也不过只是两块冰冷的金属与石头。白日里比尔博·巴金斯神色如常，在空旷的孤山回廊与他的朋友们交谈，半真半假地抱怨这王宫中没有一处可以煮茶的地方，可是到夜晚时他的本心便无从隐藏，在睡眠沉入夜幕，苍白的月色悬挂高空时，巨龙的阴影便攀爬于石柱之上，南风携着魔多的嘶吼潜入梦中。比尔博·巴金斯梦见索林·橡木盾的双眼，如湖水燃烧，如同恶龙。

他梦见故乡，他的父亲用一个霍比特人能够承载的所有爱意为母亲打造的家园，主书房书柜的边缘雕刻着贝拉多娜喜爱的杜鹃花。比尔博曾在幼时在那些柜子的空隙间上下攀爬，用小刀在隐蔽的角落刻下勇士与先知的名字：“吼牛”班多布拉斯·图克，绿野之战的英雄，高尔夫球运动发明者，身材高大，能够骑一只成年的马；米斯兰达、甘道夫、迈雅、沙库恩，爱努在人间的使者，划坏了他的绿圆门，但是在贝拉多娜生日时为她带来会开花的烟火；索林·橡木盾，粗鲁的矮人，落魄的王子，迷路的冒险者，他的拥抱如同火焰，他的双眼如同恶龙。

贝拉多娜·图克轻轻地抚摸他的鬓发，“亲爱的比尔，”她说，“你为何恐惧？”

比尔博站起来，他的身影藏在孤山高大的石柱间，他望向天上，一轮苍白的月亮仿佛贝拉多娜苍白的脸庞，“这儿的空气多么冰冷*，”他来回踱步，冲着石壁上恶龙的阴影低语，“我曾厌恶夏尔，厌恶她那青翠连绵的山丘，千篇一律的圆门，还有萨克维尔-巴金斯们的喋喋不休；我曾望向东方，在地图上寻找精灵与维拉的足迹：由迷雾山脉到蓝山，穿越广袤的埃利阿多，于灰港乘船一路向西，前往失落的不死地。与这伟大的征程相比，从夏尔到布里又算得了什么？噢，可是，母亲——您是否如我一般见过食人的妖魔？见过怒吼的山脉、恶棍的巢穴和湖心中咕噜作响的怪物？您是否也在黑暗中长久地屏息，在孤独里思念袋底洞的炭火？母亲，我恐惧——”

“我的好比尔，”贝拉多娜温暖地拥抱他，手指按在他的肩膀上，将他塞进他父亲打造的、铺着麻布和羊绒的扶手椅里，袋底洞的炉火温和地燃烧，火星在炉中炸响。他的家园闻起来像肉桂和黄油，贝拉多娜倚在他身边，用珍贵的银具为他斟了一杯酒，“来自夏尔的酒，紫如阿尔诺的长袍。*”

“我从未去过阿尔诺。*”

“我也没有，”贝拉多娜的视线投向客厅的圆窗，仿佛她的目光能够穿透静谧的夜色，投向沦陷的北方，“长冬来临前，我还是个年轻的图克，也曾跟随米斯兰达寻找失落的王国，我们往北，穿过暮暗湖，前往伊德隆恩，想要在途中拼凑传说中的人类王国，但我们没有找到人皇，只找到了狼。”

比尔博打了个冷战。夏尔的酒尝起来寡淡而苦涩，但比尔博依旧捧着冰冷的酒杯，将它悉数灌入腹中。恶龙的阴影在墙角蛰伏，比尔博抬起手，不让他凝视母亲苍白的面孔。

“那是谁？”贝拉多娜发问，“孩子，你为何恐惧？”

“我不知道，”比尔博侧过脸，将面孔埋于掌中，“我不认识他。”

“你何必欺骗我，”贝拉多娜叹了口气，嘴唇冰冷地亲吻他的额头，“长冬来临前，我还是个年轻的图克，也曾在蓝山中听闻过矮人的传说。东方的山脉险峻而富足，宝石与矿产取之不竭，黄金与秘银淌如河流，居于孤山王座的那不死都灵的后代，那尊贵的族谱下记载着他的名字：索林，索恩之子、索尔之孙。在伊德隆恩，他们叫他铁匠国王。”

“不，”比尔博低呼，“别唤他的名字，你会唤醒他的。”

可是那阴影已经醒来，仿佛回应苍白的月色般，在石柱间扭曲地蠕动，汇成索林·橡木盾乌黑的长发与冰冷的铠甲，他的双眼如同燃烧的湖水。

“我的祖辈是奥力的第一个造物，”那阴影说，“不死的都灵如磐石般眠于孤山，没人说得清那是赐福还是诅咒，我的祖父葬身于金山，我的父亲疯疯癫癫，我的兄弟被敌人砍下头颅，我的姐妹失去笑容，我的人民燃于龙火、流离失所。有人说这是奥力的考验，有人说这是奥力背弃了我。”

“噢，亲爱的比尔，”贝拉多娜怜爱地说，“这真是个可怜的灵魂。”

“有人说矮人没有灵魂，”比尔博回答，“当他们死后，他们的心会变作石头。”

“你何必欺骗我，”贝拉多娜轻声反驳，“一块石头就没有心吗？”

索林·橡木盾在月色下抬起眼，沉默地注视着伊鲁博冰冷的石柱。他手持一块圆木，头发散乱，面孔上带着焦灰和泥土，身上的铠甲七零八落。比尔博将手放下，注视兽咬剑上苍白的反光，感到夏尔的美酒在舌尖上留下苦涩的味道。

“这儿的空气多么冰冷，*”他说，“我曾厌恶长途跋涉，厌恶矮人们的无理取闹，厌恶每天只能吃三顿饭的日子。我厌恶自己的无能，索林·橡木盾冰冷的、审视的眼光，告诉我我前五十年的人生一事无成；我曾在瑞文戴尔品尝过佳肴，我曾在洞穴中受力量蛊惑，我曾接受巨龙的馈赠。如今龙的尸骨眠于湖下，但他的诅咒在我怀中。”

阴影的面孔扭曲，来自魔多的南风呼号，仿佛带来魔眼的怒火，索林·橡木盾身着威严的黄金铠甲，顶戴鸦冠，孤山的不详渡鸦栖于他的肩头。他的双眼如黄金般燃烧。

“他将宝钻赐予西方之子。*”阴影哀嚎着怒吼。

“什么宝钻？*”贝拉多娜问。

“死亡宝钻，”比尔博回答，“不过绞死一位国王。*”

“亲爱的比尔，”贝拉多娜搂着他的肩头，阴影在月光中散成烟雾。他与母亲并肩坐在瑞文戴尔的花园中，夜色中的白色宫殿如同一颗落在山间的星星。精灵的乐声从远处传来，他们脚下垫着湿润的泥土，在他们身后，一棵壮硕结果的无花果树拔根而起，贝拉多娜将落在脚边的一颗果子掰开，送到他的嘴中，果实多汁而甜腻，“你为何恐惧？”

“他的眼睛太可怕了*，母亲、母亲——”比尔博从地上站起，深吸了一口气，“你可曾在夜里听过蜘蛛的低语，在坟墓中为恶龙跳舞？我独自从密道进入封尘的孤山，那些幽绿的石壁上刻着一个王国的墓志铭，恶龙的巢穴闻起来像煤油与裹尸布。他比狼更凶残——母亲——比蛇更恶毒，他振翅高飞——母亲——而一个城镇燃于他的怒火。”

“他死去了，亲爱的。黑弓将他从天上射下，他的尸体眠于长湖。”贝拉多娜拉着他的手，让他重新坐下，让温暖的泥土与树干保护他，她手中持着瑞文戴尔的玻璃酒杯，塞到他的怀中，轻声安慰，“喝一杯吧，好孩子。瑞文戴尔的美酒黄如金。*”

“恶龙在黄金上留下诅咒。”比尔博捧着酒杯，精灵的美酒柔滑而甘醇，酿自精心培育的饱满麦粒，它在月光下闪烁，仿佛伊鲁博铺了黄金的王座大厅，“索林·橡木盾将在上面看见他的倒影。”

“西方之子，”索林·橡木盾在阴影中说，在石柱间，他的影子像是一尊石像，他彬彬有礼、神情尊贵，仿佛一位英明的国王接受拜见，“你的皮肤是多么苍白，月光落在你的头发上如同黄金，你从无名的山丘而来，为伊鲁博的巨龙跳舞。*”

比尔博将自己掩在月光的阴影里，不去看他，“别说了，索林，我恐惧——”

“飞贼啊——线索发现者、持戒人、熊之友，今夜我从祖辈的宝藏中找出一件无坚不摧的铠甲，由孤山下流淌的秘银织成，我将它赠与你——友善的西方之子。一件来自国王的光辉的礼物。”

“别说了，索林，我恐惧——”

“比尔博·巴金斯，远征团中的第十三人，恶龙已死，孤山中的宝藏取之不尽，我将按照契约，将其中的十三分之一赠与你。亲爱的飞贼老爷，您尽管开口，请告诉我，你想要什么？”

“我什么都不想要，索林，我恐惧——”

“亲爱的比尔，”贝拉多娜轻柔地询问，“你为什么恐惧？”

“我恐惧孤山燃烧，母亲，”比尔博掩面低泣，“我恐惧山洞，恐惧矮人的心如同磐石，我恐惧索林·橡木盾踏入袋底洞，而我想要吻他的嘴唇。*”

南风的嘶吼停止了，孤寂空旷的山脉间只有渡鸦嘶哑的尖叫，“飞贼——”他们说，“小偷——”

“他的面容太可怕了，*”比尔博冲着月色喃喃低语，“他的长发结满蛛网，他的眉间刻满哀愁。他带领手下侵占我的厨房，没有一点王子的尊贵与有礼。他曾真诚地、悔恨地拥抱我，在变形者的花园里询问我的故乡。他的名字曾经写在都灵一族光辉的族谱上，如今他带领十三个绝望的冒险者，如同乞丐一般渡东方屠龙。人们称他为铁匠国王，他的手指上满是伤痕，他的眼睛如湖水燃烧。而我想亲吻他——亲吻他的嘴唇。”

“好孩子，你离家太远了，”贝拉多娜于伊鲁博的石柱间现身，她身上有面包与洋葱的味道，温暖地笼罩着比尔博的胃。在远处，长湖镇的火光燃烧，映天橘红，仿佛晨曦，哀嚎与祈求都在风中变得嘶哑而模糊。贝拉多娜用孤山方形的铁器为他斟酒，“来自伊鲁博的酒，赤红如血。”

“飞贼——小偷——”龙的阴影从墙角抬头，他的眼睛燃烧，如同湖水。

“我想吻你的嘴，”比尔博把酒杯碰到唇边，伊鲁博的酒如血般腥甜甘美，它的酒器如月光般冰冷，“我想要你的项上人头。”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 叨逼叨：这一段大概体现的是比尔博在把阿肯宝钻交出去之前的心理活动，希望有稍微呼应到“引诱”的主题。而吸引力的来源同时有魔戒、阿肯宝钻和比尔博的爱意——害，其实没啥逻辑，爽就完事儿了。
> 
> 贝拉多娜：我好无辜，被你拿出来当工具人。


End file.
